


S H E R L O C K

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is very silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S H E R L O C K

sometimes your hand brushes mine and my fingertips explode with the supernovas from a thousand galaxies. i want to hear your heart beating as impossibly loudly as mine but i cannot so i remain

silent

as you slowly turn away and i am left breathing the air that you have left for me. last night i dreamt of you and your silent promises that you would leave down my neck and when i woke i was comforted by the warmth of the kisses that remained on my skin but i don’t think you realise how much i am

hurting

when i remember that you do not cannot will never dream the same thoughts of me. you looked at me and as your eyes met mine you held them in a kind embrace which filled my lungs with life and made the alveoli absorb your music into my blood but when you blinked i saw that your chest was

empty

in comparison i do not fill you with music. i say things and you chastise me because don’t you see i want you to call me brilliant fantastic amazing but it came out of my mouth wrong bitter it tastes bitter on my tongue you think it is my fault i am a social

reject

but you give me wings and then tear them away i want you. i tell myself i don’t mind whenever you bring women home but i do i am rude and cruel and heartless because they will always be your focus your priority your life never me it will never be me give me a chance to show you that i am not

loveless

when placed by your side. i suppose it’s easy for you to forget that some of your comments have the potential to morph into seemingly physical blades that cut into my skin and leave me bleeding you’re slowly hacking into my ribs and exposing my still beating heart it’s already decided who it belongs to take it and leave my chest

open

for everyone to see what you have done to my logic. it’s surprising to remember that you don’t see what you do to my internal organs you don’t see me caught in your ordinary unassuming comforting net my limbs are entangled in the thick mesh yet i still reach for you i am

caught

and i don’t mind. i would change for you if i knew how to control my intelligence and my mouth you would love me then i don’t think you would give yourself a choice if i could just make your realise that perhaps i can be

kind

when i want to be i might already be yours. it’s painful to admit but i am far too brilliant fantastic amazing for everybody else but i know i will never be enough for you.


End file.
